


Forever and More

by PrivateUser



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateUser/pseuds/PrivateUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gets jealous of Sebastian's not so subtle fondling of Hawke. Hawke shows Anders just why there is nothing to be jealous of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and More

**Author's Note:**

> //UPDATE: [If you have format issues, let me know; I am going to update this later with a better format]//  
> //UPDATE: (9/12/14) I'm going to fuss with the text a bit, I may mess it up more, but I have spare time to try to correct it.//  
> AO3's writing thingy is weird as heck to me, sooo.... >.> Expect the worse case scenario. "\\( '3')/"  
>  
> 
> Note: This has smut, shamelessly, I might add. Not, your thing? Well, then, that 'Back' button must be looking pretty good, right about now, yeah?
> 
> Anyways, if you're here for M!Hawke and Anders love~ You're right where you need to be.
> 
>  
> 
>  Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Ten years, a hundred years from now,  
> someone like me will love someone like you,  
> and there will be no templars to tear them apart.” - Anders

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hawke just came in, lifted his blade, settled into a fighting stance, and most ran off screaming!” Sebastian explained, waving his arms, excitedly, “It was amazing! Then some of the bigger guys advanced towards him, forming a circle around him, and Hawke just chuckled, not scared one bit, and everything was still and silent, and then before you could blink an eye...”

 

Sebastian paused for dramatic effect, “He drove forward, knocking the first guy off of his feet. I mean, he went flying! Hawke turned as another guy came towards him from behind, and he just kicked him in the face, and-” Sebastian's excited rambling frittered out of Varric's room, lost in the rowdy sounds of the Hanged Man's patrons. Anders growled in annoyance, “Stupid Chantry Boy,” he hissed into the empty hallway, peering into Varric's room, watching the animated Priest reach over and lay his hand on Hawke's bare forearm, running his fingers up its length, as he looked from Varric to Isabella, expanding upon the story, stroking the Warrior's strong bicep next.

 

' _Apparently, it's necessary for him to touch Hawke as he fawns all over his battle prowess,'_ Anders thought bitterly, turning from the room, heading for the Hanged Man's Entry/Exit door.  ' _Bastard; didn't even stop the Choir-Boy from touching him like that, just let him continue on his rant!'_ Anders growled out verbally at his own thoughts, walking out of the Hanged Man, heading for the sanctity of his clinic.

 

* * *

 

 

Hawke smiled tightly as Sebastian slid his hand up his arm, fingers lingering a little too long for his liking, he tried to maneuver away as subtly as he could, not wanting to offend the excited male. He liked Sebastian's enthusiasm for his 'fighting prowess', it was flattering, really,  but he wasn't overly comfortable with the _touching._ As Sebastian continued his story, Hawke looked towards the doorway, and out into the Bar, ' _Anders had said he'd join us for drinks...”_

 

Hawke smiled politely, as Sebastian finished his story and engaged into another conversation with Isabella, and Aveline. Varric looked at Hawke, taking notice of his nervous glances towards the doorway, “Don't worry, Hawke. Blondie said he'd come, didn't he,” Hawke knew it wasn't a question. “I know, but the nights have become so dangerous as of late, I'm worried...” Hawke sighed. “Hawke, Blondie is _more_ than capable of handling thugs, “ Varric tried to reassure the large Warrior. Hawke sighed, slumping back into the chair. “Hawke, stop that, you're way too big of a guy to pout like a child, Blondie probably got caught up with Blondie things,” Varric chuckled. “You know how he is.”

 

Hawke grumbled, scratching at his stubbled cheek in aggravation. Not at Anders, no, never, but at not having seen him in two weeks. He had gone on _an adventure,_ not completely of his own free will, but some noble's daughter was kidnapped, and only _The Champion_ was good enough to save her. Hawke couldn't bring Anders, the Templars were prowling the roads in search of apostates, that Hawke may or may not have had something to do with. Anders had seemed fine with it, until Hawke told him he was taking Sebastian, Fenris, and Aveline. Anders stated that he was fine with Aveline, but not Fenris _and_ Sebastian, sure he trusted that Fenris would have Hawke's back to the death, and all... But, Sebastian... He didn't trust Sebastian as far he could throw him...

He didn't say why, though.

 

* * *

 

 

After waiting all of four and a half minutes, Hawke stood up from his seat, declaring he was going to find Anders, when Sebastian offered to go with him Isabella intervened, telling Sebastian she liked him right where he was, and demanded more stories of Hawke's heroics. She looked up at Hawke, winked, and mouthed, “ _Go get him, tiger~”._ Hawke was grateful, and made the mental note to remember to buy her a nights worth of drinks as he made his escape. Heading towards the exit, dodging the inebriated patrons and their grabby hands. Luckily, being a big Warrior had its advantages, he easily pulled himself free of countless hands on his way to the exit. Once out of the Hanged Man he sighed, deciding if Anders wasn't going to come to him, then _he'd go to Anders._

  
Hawke made his way to the clinic doors, noticing that Anders' guide lights were blown out. He rested a hand on the large wooden door, unsure if he should knock.  _What if Anders is asleep?_ He'd feel awful if he stole away some of his much needed sleep just because he was selfish and wanted to see Anders. Maybe Anders was busy with his manifesto? Mayb- Hawke stopped pondering, deciding, if Anders _was_ sleeping he could just carry him back to the Estate through the basement passage.   
  
Better he be safe at home, than lying on the shitty excuse of a bed Anders keeps as his own in the clinic. Hawke knocked on the wooden door, then pulled the latch to open said door. “Anders, I wanted to see if you were al-” Hawke stopped in his tracks, looking up at the _half naked_ Anders, only a short towel covering the mage's lower body. Hawke's eyes raking over his form, before he coughed loudly and turned around, giving the mage a little privacy. “Sorry! I, uh, just wanted to see, um, I...” Hawke felt his cheeks beginning to burn, he growled at himself for being an idiot, he'd seen Anders naked before, many times in fact, either on an adventure when they'd find a spring of clean water, or when they made love.

 

It doesn't matter how many times he sees Anders naked, it _always_ sends blood flowing south, a predatory hunger rushes through his body.  
  
 _Every. Time.  
  
_ Anders was surprised by the Warrior's sudden entrance, but not by the bashfulness. ' _No matter how many times, if he's not pressing me against a wall, or down onto a bed, he gets flustered~'_  
  
Anders looked at the larger male, taking a moment to take in the sight. The large broad shoulders, the muscular back that tapers down to a slighter waist, a firm ass, and deliciously long masculine legs. Anders chuckled, “Wanted to see me naked~?” He grinned, sure, just a few moments ago he was angry with jealousy, but this, right here, proves Hawke is still his. Hawke coughed and turned his head a little, “No, I mean, yes! But, uh, not, fuck...”  He growled throatily as he turned to face Anders, who had dropped the towel from around his waist, smirking at the warrior. “Hmm, what, did you get tired of Sebastian's stories, and touches?” Anders teased, he figured he could poke a little at the other male, still a little peeved about the whole thing. “Sebastian's stories? Touches...? Hey! You were at the Hanged Man! Why didn't you join us? Or at least tell me you were there...” Hawke interrogated. 

  
“I was there, yes, but I... saw Sebastian fawning all over you... I got angry.” Anders grumbled, he forgot that it could get turned around on him. He looked up at Hawke, who was walking towards him, eyeing him up and down. “You were jealous?” He husked, as he placed his hands on Anders' bare hips, tipping his head down to look Anders in the eyes. Anders tipped his head up, then looked away, feeling embarrassed suddenly. “I- You didn't stop him, and he just kept _touching_ you... I... Yes, I got jealous,” he mumbled. Hawke chuckled, sliding a hand around and down his side, palming over Anders' ass cheek.  “Mmmm, you know, I think it's _Sebastian_ who should be jealous.” Hawke purred, deep voice husky.

  
Anders shuddered as the Warrior's other hand joined the first in palming his ass. “Oh? Wh- Why's that?” Anders murmured.  
  
“He doesn't get to touch me the way _you_ do, and he _never_ will, Anders. Just like no one else will ever touch you the way I do. I am yours, Anders, and you are mine.” Hawke's voice turned into a rumbling timber towards the end of he profession. Anders kind of felt stupid for getting jealous, after all, Hawke had been the one to pursue him, for _3 years,_ never gave up. Hawke hummed, getting Anders' attention, pulled him closer, brushed their noses together, and then pressed his lips to the mage's own. Anders couldn't stop himself, he pressed into the larger male, keening as he opened his mouth for the Warrior. The other male got the hint easily enough, and invaded the willing mouth, humming from the pleasure of being close to his lover, of finally being able to touch him after so much time apart. He sucked on the mage's tongue, then nipped his bottom lip as he pulled his own mouth away. 

Anders opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, looking into the dilated pupils, only a sliver of ice blue left, he lifted an eyebrow as Hawke grinned broadly. The hands on his ass slid a little lower, to where ass met thigh, Hawke dipped his body a bit more down, gripped Anders' flesh, hoisting him up in one fluent move. Anders was more than a little turned on by that act alone. Hawke purred, as Anders wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and they shared another tongue battling kiss.

 

Hawke carried Anders over to the desk that had been placed at the corner of the clinic.

 

Although, Hawke would have preferred to be carrying him to _their_ bed,  he knows they're both not going to make the trek back to the Estate.

 

Hawke took one hand from Anders' thigh, who compensated by wrapping his legs around the tan Warrior's waist, Hawke used his free hand to clear off whatever was on the desk. If something broke, he'd make up for it later, but now, right now, he needed Anders on the fucking desk. Hawke set Anders on the table, and growled as he stole another kiss, Anders raked his hands through the short brunette hair, gripping harshly, yanking the taller male's head back. Anders took his hands from Hawke's hair and began undoing the ties of Hawke's top. Hawke pulled back just enough to get the offensive article of clothing off, Anders' hands continued on the tireless journey, and he fumbled with the buckles of Hawke's trousers. Hawke batted the mage's hands away, unbuckled his belt, dropping it carelessly to the ground, his long fingers set to unbuttoning his trousers. Once his trousers were unfastened, Hawke pressed closer to the mage. Hawke ground his hips against Anders, who mewled in response. Wrapping his legs around the strong male once again, Anders began a rhythm, seeking friction.

 

“Anders, I need you to let me go, just for a second. I promise.” Hawke reassured once the mage began to protest.  He pulled back, and pushed his trousers down his thighs, with the aid of the not-really-helpful hands of the frisky mage. “There see, only a second,” Hawke chuckled as Anders just growled in response and pulled him closer. Hawke hummed and he brushed his hand down Anders' abdomen, long fingers curling around the mage's member loosely. “Hawke, please, I-” Anders whined as the gripped tightened just so...

 

“What is it you need, my love?” Hawke teased, stroking up the length, then slowly back down.  
“I, ah, I need you, now, ah!” Anders cut himself off, shocked by the sharp pleasure from the thumb rubbing his slit.

 

Hawke chuckled, dipping his head down to Anders' neck, biting and sucking his mark. “Mmm, we're going to need lubrication, love.” Hawke didn't have any on his person, having just come from the adventure of zero profit, and he had certainly not brought any with him, perhaps he should from now on...

 

“Second drawer, left. Vial. Now. Get.” Anders ground out.

 

Hawke laughed at the frustrated tone his lover's voice. He pulled away from Anders' reluctant hands, digging through the drawer.

Hawke found the vial easily enough, but instead of getting right to business, like Anders had hoped, he set the vial down next to Anders, grinning broadly once more.

 

“Hawke, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to hold you down and do it myself.” Ander threatened. “I don't doubt that you could, my love. But, I want to draw this out just a little more~” Hawke spread Anders' legs, and dipped his head to nip at his collar bone, making his way down.  He kissed above Anders' navel, nipped the flesh, and continued down. Anders had hoped he would just go straight for it, but no, Hawke was ever the tease. He turned his head to lavish the sharp hipbone with love, stubble rasping against skin, he chuckled as Anders' hands made their way into his hair, the mage's hips jerking just slightly.

 

“Hawke...” Ander panted.

 

Hawke looked up at the male, his lover's amber eyes swallowed by an endless pool of black desire.   
Anders' face was flushed, his hair a mess, biting his lip roughly, occasionally the lips parted to let out those sweet high pitched whines.

 

“Hawke, please, I need you...” Anders whined, he nearly looked like he wanted to sob out of frustration.

 

Hawke gave in, dipped his head, and wrapped his lips around Anders' cock head. Anders' groaned loudly, his fingers in Hawke's hair tightened. Hawke, encouraged by his lover's wanton response, decided to take to take his lover fully down his throat, a well practiced move. “Ah! Hawke, fuck!” Anders doubled over quickly, curling around his lover. Hawke, evil bastard that he is, chuckled around Anders length, Anders couldn't stop his hips from their buck of surprise. Hawke seemed to know it was coming, and just let it happen. Finally, after several minutes of sweet torture, Hawke pulled his head back, sucking vigorously as he pulled away. He hummed and nuzzled Ander's stomach. He righted himself, softly encouraging Anders to lean his weight back onto the desk, and grabbed the vial. Popping the cork, he poured a nice amount onto his fingers. Anders moaned and leaned back, spreading his legs for the other male. Anders keened as Hawke rubbed his fingers against his entrance. The Warrior pressed his middle finger in slowly, watching Anders' reactions closely.

 

Anders tossed his head back as the male's finger sank in, he bit his lip as the finger wiggled against the guardian muscle, giving it a bit of a stretch for his second finger to join.  Once Hawke had two fingers pressed in, he began scissoring them, twisting and thrusting the long digits. When Hawke began to wiggle in a third, Anders' face scrunched up a bit at the sharp pain, but didn't pull himself away, knowing it would only last a second.

 

As if he could sense Anders' discomfort, Hawke wrapped his hand around his lover's hardened member, paying special attention to the head. After a few minutes, Anders honestly could not take it any longer. He needed Hawke and he needed him right the fuck now, damn it, and he said as much. “Hawke, I love you, but if you don't fucking fuck me, _right fucking now_ , I'm going to burn your eyebrows off.” Anders growled, deadly fucking serious, damn it. Hawke tossed his head back and laughed, not _at_ Anders, but at the comedy in that threat. “Okay, okay, love, you win.” Hawke said as he pulled his fingers away, he grabbed the vial pouring a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, slicking it over his member. Admittedly, he had to clench his teeth, just to try and fight the urge to buck into his own hand. Perhaps he had teased a bit too long, but it was worth the look on Anders' face as he watched him work.

 

Anders wrapped long legs around his lover, pulling his close. Hawke reached down to guide himself, rubbing the head of his cock against the entrance. “Fucking... _Hawke._ ” Anders growled.

 

Hawke hummed, pressing the head in slowly.

 

“Ahhhn, fuuck, yes, please...” Anders' head dropped back, mouth open in a long moan, as Hawke pressed in, slowly working the large member in, his eyes closed at the stimulation to his rim. “Damn, Anders, you have no idea what you look like, right now.” Hawke purred as he pressed in more. “Holy- _Fucking hell, you're tight.”_ Hawke ground out. Anders keened as the larger male stopped pushing in, giving Anders a moment to adjust. As nice as that was, and as much as Anders would have appreciated it, had he the higher brain function. Right now, he wanted Hawke to just fuck him, Hawke can be gentle later, damn it. “Hawke, please, just fuck me, now, please, I need you, now,” he panted, “We can be gentle later, I just need yo- Ah, _fuck!_ Yes, just like that, Hawke.”

 

Hawke snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust, now, fully to the hilt. He had to hold himself still, even though he wanted to pound into Anders. Anders whined at the halt. But, Hawke would come in about two thrusts in if he didn't steel himself, for just a moment. Looking at Anders, he felt his cock harden, impossibly, even more at the sight. Anders' hair, a loose shoulder-grazing mess, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen from constant abuse. He was panting hard, and wriggling, silently telling Hawke to continue.

 

Once Hawke gathered his wits, he set a brutal pace, one strong arm wrapped around Anders' waist, whilst the other maneuvered Anders' left leg onto his shoulder, Hawke bent himself low so he could press close to his lover as he continued his pleasurable assault. Hawke watched Anders' face as he lost himself to the pleasure. He grinned, and decided now was a perfect time to angle himself just so...

 

“ _Oh, fuck! Hawke! There, please, yes!”_ Anders gushed out all in on breath.

 

Hawke's thrusts were relentless, somehow each one managed to be harder than the last.

 

Hitting just the right fucking places...

 

Hawke groaned throatily, as Anders began counter thrusts, using the desk as support. Anders matched each thrust forward with his own downward one, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh were almost as loud as the desk slamming against the cracked wall, but, neither were as loud as Anders' moans and filthy pleads for _more._ During their rough love-making, Anders went to bring a hand to his cock, seeking just a little more to throw him over the edge. Hawke was having none of that, Anders wanted to be fucked hard, then that's what he'll get, he'll come from that alone. Using his free hand, Hawke grabbed the healer's wrist, pulling it above his head, as he pressed the mage down fully onto the desk, “No, I want you to feel this Anders, to come from me fucking you, just the way you need.” He husked roughly.

 

Hawke sped up, slamming his hips almost brutally, Anders threw his head left and right, thrashing at the unrelenting assault, prostate never getting a second of reprieve. Anders could feel orgasm building and building, he could barely breath, he was crying out so much, still demanding more. Hawke growled as he pounded into Anders' tight channel, trying desperately to fend of his own orgasm, just a little bit longer. He leaned forward, growled possessively into Anders' ear, then sank his teeth into Anders' neck, and that was all it took for Anders, he was coming, and he was coming _hard._

 

“Hawke, I, _oh fuck,_ I, _ahh,_ fuckfuckfuck. **HAWKE**!” Anders shouted his lover's name loudly, if he weren't so gone, he'd have been embarrassed, seeing as there was no way all of Darktown hadn't heard him scream the name of Kirkwall's Champion.  Anders cried out loudly, as his body writhed, his muscles spasm, including the ones around Hawke. Hawke couldn't last much longer, _one, two, three_ thrusts more and he was coming, so fucking hard, his vision swam behind closed lids. Anders gave a weak raspy moan as Hawke spilled into him. Hawke dropped forwards, using his forearms to keep his large muscular frame from squishing the slighter build of Anders. He gave softer grinds as he milked himself into Anders, who moaned weakly in response.

 

After a few moments of basking in the after glow, Hawke began to chuckle as he nuzzled the bruise on Anders' neck, his mark.

 

“What's so funny...?” Anders mumbled, even with Grey Warden stamina, he was tuckered out. Hawke is a large-broad-sword-totting warrior, with the stamina of a demon from the depths of hell.   
But, Anders very much loves that about Hawke. Bastard could fuck him blind if he set his mind to it. “Mmm, pretty sure all of Kirkwall heard us, my love” Said demon chuckled.

 

Anders couldn't even begin to think of letting his feathers get ruffled by that. He was absolutely fucked out. Give him thirty minutes, he might be up to another round, but right now, he didn't care if Andraste herself heard him, that was worth it.  “Don't..care, too tired... to... be snide...” Anders murmured.  

 

“Mmm, Anders?” Hawke inquired.  
  
“Yes, Hawke?” Anders hummed, closed eyes opening slightly.

 

Hawke pressed forward to lay a sweetly soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, Anders.” He said, honestly, sweetly, and so openly.

  
Anders opened his eyes fully, he felt a flutter go through his chest, he smiled lovingly at the tan warrior, “I love you, too, Hawke, forever and more.” Anders professed. Hawke grinned, and pulled back, and out. Both gave a shudder at the feeling. He pulled his trousers up and rebuttoned them, grabbed the discarded towel and set to cleaning them, once finished, he grabbed his own tunic, pulled Anders into a sitting position on the desk, and slipped the too-big-for-Anders top onto him, smiling at the curious look he received. “Don't want you to freeze on our way back.” He explained as he walked over to Anders' station, grabbed the mage's clothing, went back to Anders, who began protesting the idea of walking back to the Estate, even if it was just out of the clinic and through the secret entrance.

 

“It's okay, I'll carry you.” Hawke replied, sounding all too happy about the aspect.   
  
“Mmm, fine, but when we get home, I'm going straight to sleep, and you are going to cuddle me, damn it.”  
  
Hawke was perfectly happy with that, too.  
  
  
Always will be.

  
Forever and more.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
